Save Me From Yourself
by Satan's Sweetheart
Summary: No Cullens. No Edward. Jasper is Bella's lover, but Major Whitlock, God of War, is her cruel master. Can he save her from himself? A/U Drabble O/S More if gets good reveiws.
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath and reminded myself that he wouldn't hurt me anymore. I was innocent he forgave me. Then a little voice in the back of my head reminded me what it took to get him to forgive me. It took blood, it took tears, it took time too, but most of all, it took submission, something I never had. Could I do this? Could I be his mate? Could I live with him forever and not snap? "Of course," I said. "Hell, no," said my mind. I ignored it, though and opened the door.

There he was, in all his glory. The vein in his forehead was highlighted as he gritted his teeth, and his eyes bore into mine. I instantly lowered my gaze to express my submission.

"No knocking, Isabella?" he questioned. He was irritated.

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't think… I thought… with your senses…. I'm sorry…"

"Yes, I heard you, and I smelled you, but knocking is a formality I insist upon." His voice was condescending as it should be. I was beneath him in every way. He was smarter, he was stronger, he was prettier. He was _better._ Hopefully, my lover would be there soon.

"No matter, Isabella, what do you need?" He tried to sound pleasant, there was still a tint of irritation in his voice that a normal person would not have seen, but I knew him too well.

"I was wondering if you would join me in bed." It was nothing more than a whisper. I was timid and shy. Would he refuse me? Would he be mad at me for asking? Was my lover lost? All these questions I had I conveyed to my shoes with my eyes, not daring to yet look up. I heard him get up from his solid maple desk to walk over to me; he took his time for my benefit. I felt a cold, gentle finger lift my chin. I looked at him.

"Of course, Bella. Call me Jasper, now. We're alone." His smile took my breath away, and his crimson eyes, once intimidating, were now soft and loving. My lover had appeared. I wished to stare into his eyes all day. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine ever so softly.

"I've missed you, Jasper, " I cooed to him. This was not the Major. This was not the God of War. This was not a fierce warrior, nor a tamer of newborn vampires; this was my lover, Jasper, and my lover would never hurt me. It was the Major that hurt me. Don't misconstrue what I am telling you. I loved them both with equal passion. Jasper was gentle and sweet in bed, my God of War was rough and aggressive in every aspect. The Major would correct my mistakes brutally, but diligently, then Jasper would tend to my wounds and dry my tears. I had it all.

"I've been away for too long. I have been oh so rough with you," he brought my hand to his lips, "forgive me, my sweet." His eyes smoldered, yet showed a hint of regret and contriteness.

"I enjoy him, too…" I trailed off, not meeting his gaze.

"When he is semi-decent, you do," he insisted almost angrily. He touched my cheek like it was as fragile as a rose. "He's bruised you, badly."

"I deserved it," I defended. "I… I hit him first."

"Tell me what happened, babygirl."

"He was trying to rip my clothes off while I was asleep, and when I woke up I didn't know who it was yet, so I got really scared. I freaked out and hit him. He was not gentle with his punishment. He shouldn't have been. I should never, under any circumstance, hit him." He frowned at me.

"He's a monster that must be tamed. I'm so sorry, I'll try better. Let me see what he did." I blushed and looked down as tears filled my eyes. I didn't want to talk about it. In truth, at that moment all I wanted to do was forget all about my Master and cuddle with my kind, caring lover. I felt a cold finger yet again lift my chin.

"Was he that bad?" he said his voice soothing and comforting.

"Yes." My voice broke. "Take me to bed, Jazzy Bear. Hold me like only you can. I need to feel loved." Tears ran down my hot, red face and he pulled me close. I felt safe in his arms. His muscles would give him the strength to protect me, his height would intimidate those who dared to try, and his hands would soothe my wounds if they succeeded. But they wouldn't. They never did. "_Oh, yes they did," _my mind whispered. _"__**He**__ did. No matter how strong he is, he can never protect you from himself."_ She was right, but I wouldn't think about that now.

Then suddenly, we were lying on the bed, laying side by side, me facing him with my leg hitched over his hip.

"He will never hurt you again. I swear, I won't let him." His eyes were intense. He wanted me to believe him, but more than that, he wanted himself to believe him. I knew he would try, but in the end, The Major would win. I knew I could never have peace; I came to terms with that long, long ago. I was forever a slave to my Master, a whipping girl, a sex toy. I was okay with that. I even enjoyed it at some points.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jasper. You'll cause me to believe them. Then I'll be even more hurt when it happens next time."

"There won't be a next time, Isabella," he said fiercely. I glared.

"Do not call me that. _He_ calls me that."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to," he whispered.

"Just… just stroke my hair… please?" My timid voice faltered at the end. I didn't want to fight. I'd had enough of that…. I just wanted my Jazzy Bear to save me… to save me from the monster that hid behind those crimson eyes….


	2. The Punishment

**FLASH BACK**

_I felt his cold, smooth hands run the length of my body, then double back for more. I was in my golden canopy bed with my lover, and he was being extra gentle. The silk sheets against my skin enhanced the effect of that sweetness. I felt like I was on a cloud, floating lazily up to heaven. His hands paused to cup both of my breasts and rolled my nipples lightly; I moaned and arched into his tough. I was on my back and he was straddling my hips, carefully keeping his weight off of me. _

_He kneaded my breast gently, then his hands ghosted down my stomach and lifted up my shirt. He bent his head down and his shoulder-length, blond hair just barely tickled my collar-bone as he suckled my nipples. I let out a breathy moan. He looked up at me with a smug grin._

"_You liked that, baby?" His cocky voice poured over me like honey._

I woke up to cold, rough hands yanking at my clothes. My shirt was torn off, next came my pants. I could feel the red marks forming where they bit into my flesh on the way off. I panicked. I thrashed, and punch and kicked until I was hit back. It felt like ice cold concrete slamming into the right side of my face.

"YOU DO NOT HIT ME, ISABELLA, IF I WANT TO FUCK YOU, I CAN AND I WILL, ANYTIME, ALL THE TIME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU WORTHLESS SLUT?" the Major yelled. Oh shit. I was dead. The rest of my clothes were stripped from my body and I was forcefully brought across his lap.

"Count, bitch." He spanked me, harder than ever before. My backside stung, and I could feel it become flushed and heated. I would be bruised the next day.

"One, thank you, Master." I cried. I could feel thick tears running down my red hot face. This was humiliating. I hated this part the most; the nakedness, the vulnerability. I felt raped of my dignity. Then I reminded myself that I could have been raped just seconds ago. I thanked God that he hadn't gone farther.

He continued to spank me until my behind was bruised and I was too tired, and my throat too hoarse to scream anymore. After he was done he threw me to the floor with angry abandon. The force of his throw slid my in to the corner of the mahogany dresser so hard my scalp began to bleed.

"Have you learned you lesson, Isabella, or do you need more? He sounded as though he honestly wanted me to answer that, yes, I in fact did want more of his fury unleashed upon me.

"Yes, I've learned my lesson, Master. Please, show your slave mercy," I pleaded desperately. "Please…. I'm so sorry."

"Are you sure, Isabella? You seem to enjoy all the beatings with the way you're always acting up." His voice was taunting and sinister. I began to sit up, but it hurt so bad. I pushed my way through the pain. I would not let this monster beat me. I was upright at last, but I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs to make my hand meet in front of me. My position was defensive, yet defiant. He arched one perfect, dark eye brow.

"I'm only human, Master. I make mistakes." I cringed. Me and my loud mouth was going to get me fucking killed.

"Oh, is that so, Isabella?" He seemed almost amused at my not so covert rebellion. "Are you say that I should make an exception because you are human?"

"No, sir, but please, would you just be a bit more gentle with me? I can't take it." An evil smile crept its way across his face.

"Oh, I'll show you gentle my darling, Isabella…."

_****END FLASHBACK****_

That night I earned a welted and bloody ass, a fat lip, a bruised cheek, broken toe, and a cut scalp. He inflicted every single ounce of pain with a smile on his face. That's ok, though, I kinda like the pain. It means he cares. I also hate it, it means he doesn't care enough to be gentle. I will never understand my feelings for my Master. I can't help but love him, but everything in me is saying to hate him. I should. He almost raped me, and then tortured me; why do I still love him?

I couldn't think about this anymore…. I sat on the roof of his mansion and lit another cigarette. I took a deep breath and felt the calming effect of the nicotine wash over me. I knew it wasn't healthy, but it kept me from cutting. Master made me stop that, something about only him being able to hurt me. I think I hated that the most, not controlling my own body. It makes me feel week and helpless to be out of control. Oh, well. No more control for me. Not even when Jasper was there. He didn't let me cut, either. He had a different reason, though. He loved me and didn't want me to be hurt. Master just loved my pain….


	3. Boo

I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer is the Twilight Goddess.

▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬ ▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Sun beamed through the windows and hit me directly in the eye. Light-years away and still has perfect aim? Fuck me. I was feeling pretty grouchy, not in the mood for a lot of crap. I rolled over and glared at the vampire staring back at me. Fuck me twice. It was the Major, ready to beat my ass for any slight slip of the tongue. I was still licking my wounds from the other day, so I plastered on my "how-can I serve-you-Master" smile and braced myself for whatever was coming.

"Good morning, Major," I said sweetly. He smiled a cruel little smile that was filled with mischief.

"Good morning, little girl. What shall I do you with you today?" Oh, so he was playing that game. He wanted to fuck. Maybe some rough sex would relieve some of my pent up energy.

"Anything that pleases you, Master. I am yours to play with," I say coyly while sliding closer, pressing my tits against his chest.

"Mm, what a good little slut," he saying capturing my mouth in a searing kiss. His tongue laved over by bruised lip, then enters my mouth, swiftly dominating my mouth. His right hand reaches up to grip a nipple between his fingers and pinch just enough to make me want him. He then rips of my tank top while his left hand is making fast work of my pants. I wriggled under his touch, clawing at his chest, urging him to touch me where I needed it most.

His hand soon found my wet gash and plunged two fingers deep inside. I sighed into his mouth and arched into his fingers. His right hand continued its ministrations on my heavy breasts, switching sides and occasionally running his nails over my nipples harshly, just the way I like it. I moaned into his mouth,, wordlessly begging him to penetrate me. He broke our kiss, and started to lick and suck at my neck. He knows that's my hot spot.

"You want my cock, baby? You want me to fuck you hard? Say it, my wanton slut. Beg for my cock." He nipped at my neck and pinched my nipples harder, then started furiously thrusting his fingers inside of me.

"Please, Master please fuck me. I want your cock inside of me. I need it!" He chuckled darkly and grabbed me by my hips and flipped me onto my hands and knees. The Major entered me roughly, just as I knew he would. As I screamed out I could practically see the wicked smile on his face. I shuddered and thrust my hips back to meet his strokes. Yes, this is exactly what I needed.

▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬ ▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

After our prolonged sexscapades and a few too many orgasms, he returned to his office to check up on the newborns that Peter was training in Alaska. There are days where he's so bogged down with running the vampire world he hardly has time for me. That's why I act up. He beats me, but it's better than being ignored; I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. But I'd decided not to act up for the day, as my wounds were healing nicely I didn't want to add anymore that had to heal.

I walked around the big empty house for about half an hour before I settled in the extravagant kitchen. I quickly made myself a salad for breakfast, and plopped down at the long dining table. I smiled as I remember all the times The Major and I had almost broken it in the fever to get each others clothes off. After I scarfed down my salad I decided to take a walk outside.

The grounds were beautiful and manicured, Jasper made sure that we had the best gardeners in all of Ontario to tend to the landscape. I walked through winding trail by the pool, leisurely heading towards the small forest behind the house. The trees were green and lively, the rose bushes were just about to bloom. It was beautiful spring day, and I wanted to squeeze every second I could out of it.

Walking through the woods, my mind began to wonder. I thought about Jasper, and the Major. Jasper was sweet and kind, he as everything I wanted as a little girl. He was my prince, and making love was amazing. He was gentle and soft, too soft. I needed to be dominated, but not as extensively as The Major wanted to dominate me. I still needed to be my own person, and The Major could never let me be myself completely. Although, he fulfilled my need for submission, and he gave me amazing sex. I wished there was way to mold the two, to make my two lovers one.

I was snatched out if my reverie as two cold hard hands cover my eyes and mouth. My scream was caught in my throat. I could feel the frigid breath on my neck. And I heard a deep voice whisper,

"Boo." This wasn't Jasper. This wasn't the Major. I took a deep breath and prepared myself fopr the following events.


End file.
